gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Press Your Luck/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of Press Your Luck. A computer version of the game for the IBM-PC, Commodore 64 /128 and Apple II computer systems were released by GameTek in 1988. The game play in the computerized edition was far different from the television show, including a "Lose a Spin" space, identical to the "Lose A Turn" space on Wheel of Fortune. PYLPC.png|Front cover. PYLBACK.png|Back Cover Gametek-ZZ(1).jpg A slot machine game was first developed by Shuffle Master in 2000; it was also featured in the 2003 PC Game "Reel Deal Casino:Shuffle Master Edition". Currently, WMS Gaming develops video slot machines based on the show like the "Big Event" version with Todd Newton of "Whammy!" fame in 2008, a "Community Bonus" version in 2010 and a "3-reel mechanical" version in 2011. A now defunct online slot game was once developed for online UK casinos."3-reels PYL Slot Machine""Standalone PYL Slot Machine""Big Event PYL Slot Machine" $_3.jpg PYL_Banner_with_Ruller.jpg Press_Your_Luck_Slot_Machine_Banner.jpg PYL_Banner_Left_Side.jpg PYL_Banner_Right.jpg pressluck.jpg|PYL Slot Logo (Shuffle Master era). pressyourluck_slots1.jpg|Smaller version of the Shuffle Master era logo of PYL. 31489843 d932490cbf o.jpg pressyourluck_slots2.jpg|Woman playing PYL slots at a casino 41oatxrKWcL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Reel Deal Casino: Shuffle Master Edition PC game featuring Press Your Luck (circa 2003). s73876m6ves.jpg|The PYL slots game board pyl3rm_logo.jpg|PYL Slots Logo (WMS Gaming era). logo.gif|PYL logo without the Whammies and money behind it POTWPressYourLuck-lg.jpg|A model of the PYL slots (WMS Gaming era). Press Your Luck.jpg PressYourLuck-850x1133.jpg BigBucks.jpg|Closeup of the PYL slots press-your-luck.jpg 3353268574_23f1835fd4_o.jpg|A model of PYL 4 slots 5949159866 525ccfbb36 b.jpg 5320799717 26d760e7ed b.jpg 3772893715 4acc7b8af3 b.jpg 280_Screenshot-WMS-4_copy.png pyl1.gif PL-game.gif|A PYL slot game in progress play-online-tv-game-shows-press-your-luck.jpg virginpressyourluck-b.jpg pyl4.gif virginpressyourluck2-b.jpg pyl3.gif A kiosk version debuted at Planet Hollywood in Las Vegas in 2011. PYL Kiosk.jpg|A man playing the PYL game with a hostess 2008_interact_pressluck.png For a brief period, Game Show Network (the network that reruns the original Press Your Luck and its revival Whammy!) had short-lived interactive versions based on both shows where you can play along with the show. pyl.gif I16_B.jpg I16_C.jpg GSNi.png I16_D.jpg Whammy Interactive Leaders.jpg Prior to this there was a live interactive mobile game based on Whammy! where you can play along with the show courtesy of Goldpocket iTV. M3_B.jpg GSN had its own game on its website called Whammy! Plus made by Zeek Games. G161_C.jpg G161_D.jpg In 2004, the now defunct website GameShow24.com was planning to release a beta game of Press Your Luck to go along with Let’s Make A Deal (unreleased), Card Sharks, and The Hometown Price Is Right. Sadly, it never came to fruition. A DVD game was released in 2006, with Todd Newton from Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck as host and Peter Kent as announcer; the opening clip featured Michael Larson. PressLuckDVD.jpg DVD game.png 6138724507p.jpg 6138724607p.jpg A handheld game was released by Irwin Toys in 2008. irwin toys.png|Handheld game box unit.png|Handheld game out of the box Games for the PC, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch & Playstation 3's PSN called Press Your Luck: 2010 Edition were released by Ludia from 2009 to 2010. Terry McGovern was host and announcer due to Peter Tomarken having died a few years prior. ADDITIONAL NOTE: The 2010 Edition video game was re-released as part of the "Game Show Party" bundle pack along with "The Price Is Right: 2010 Edition" and "Family Feud: 2010 Edition" for PlayStation 3's PSN in 2010. 51PB1SnRbvL._AA280_.jpg|PYL 2010 Edition for the PC R66E41.png|PYL 2010 Edition for the Wii 139550p.jpg|Sparkly PYL 2010 Edition for the Wii pressyourluckcover.jpg|PYL 2010 Edition for the DS mzi.ybqnuqdt.175x175-75.jpg|iPhone/iPod Touch icon. mzi.jpyeuhla.175x175-75.jpg|iPad icon. prodimg_34289_press-your-luck-ps3_496019043.png|PS3 icon. 51MsGbFt-2L. SX342 .jpg A Facebook version was released by Ludia in Jan. 2012. Ten players play a question round together, all answering the same question. Six questions are asked, with the players earning money multiplied by the number of players who answered incorrectly or have run out of time. The values of the questions are as follows: $1,000 $800 $700 $600 $500 Whammy PYL_Facebook.jpg PYL_Facebook_(02).jpg PYL_Facebook_(03).jpg PYL_Facebook_(04).jpg PYL_Facebook_(05).jpg PYL_Facebook_(06).jpg The question's value was random, so the player could get $500 times six players who were wrong for a total of $3000, plus $500 extra for the 3 players who buzzed in the fastest; if the question is the Whammy, all players lost everything won up to that point if they are wrong. The top 3 players would advance to the Big Board, each getting 5 spins. Game play resumed normally, except that a player is not eliminated for hitting 4 whammies. PressYourLuck.jpg pyl_facebookThumb.jpg A Facebook slots version was also released by Ludia on Sept. 2012. An app version was also released for the iPhone and iPad on April 22, 2013. 393669_339957802766461_871960606_a.png|Facebook icon pyls_facebookThumb.jpg whats_hot_pyls.png gp270315h1f5i0.jpeg|iPhone and iPad icon A scratch-off lottery game as one of their "$1,000,000 Las Vegas Game Show Experience" is expected to debut in March of 2013. 20120313_MDI_Las_Vegas_Game.jpg|Promotional flyer for the PYL lottery tickets 890art-(1).jpg 432_pressyourluck.jpg images (6).jpg Various T-shirts based on the show... PYL004_LG1.jpg PYL005_LG1.jpg ...and plush Whammy dolls were also released. Whammy_plush.jpg whammy_plush_trademark.jpg images (4).jpg|Big Bucks..."No Whammies!" These are the PYL Whammy plush dolls. One shows the front and one shows the back. imag1276.jpg il_570xN.460930387_j9o5.jpg il_570xN.460930289_i2by.jpg il_570xN.460924566_a0wm.jpg il_570xN.460924636_ob9f.jpg References Category:Press Your Luck Category:Merchandise